


Freedom - Hair Dyeing Bonus

by moth_boy_exe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Only a tiny bit of angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_boy_exe/pseuds/moth_boy_exe
Summary: A short bonus to continue off of my last work, Freedom.Harry helps Draco dye his hair while they talk about some important things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Freedom - Hair Dyeing Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think NEWTS and OWLS are in the winter but let's pretend they are

The couple was quiet as they laid there, facing each other and cuddled up in Harry’s bed. The brunette hummed softly as Draco played with his fingers. The boy had a weird obsession with his hands, though he would deny it. It was something that Harry liked to tease him about.

The blonde’s silver eyes flicked over to the window for a moment, watching the snowfall. Their holiday break was coming to a close and he couldn’t help but be somewhat disappointed. He and Harry had been the only students in their year to stay at the castle for the break and they’d spent the whole two weeks together. “Ugh, everyone gets back tomorrow.”

“We’re not gonna see each other as much with NEWTS coming up. And you’ll be helping with quidditch again.” Harry muttered, gazing at his partner's face. His eyes traced over the freckles that dusted his cheeks and nose, noting that two of them formed a heart-like shape.

“Mhm. If it bothers you I don’t have to help with quidditch.” Draco frowned, dropping Harry’s hand. He was filling in for the current captain while he was away for a month.

“No, love, it’s okay. I’m glad you volunteered to help them. I’ll be doing a lot of studying with Hermione and Ron anyway, I won’t be lonely.” Harry assured. “The kids could use some of your guidance.” He grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss on his knuckles, then one to the ring on his finger. “Still can’t believe you said yes.” He mumbled with a humorous tone. The brunette had proposed on Christmas, taking Draco completely by surprise. But it felt right to him. He had suppressed his feelings for a long time, he was over playing the waiting game.

Draco giggled and took his hand back, playing with the ring. It was a beautiful silver band with three diamonds in it. He made a ‘tsk’ sound as he thought about the price, which he’d scolded Harry for when he first found out. “Well _I_ can’t believe you spent like five thousand galleons ($33,200 or £25,100) on this. I mean three carats, Harry? That’s ridiculous.” 

“You still said yes though.”

“Well, I still wanna marry you regardless of the ring, you wanker.” Draco chuckled.

“You don’t think we’re too young, do you?” Harry asked. He looked at Draco, peering into those gorgeous eyes. He’d always loved his eyes, their silver-grey colour was captivating. When he looked close enough he could spot the subtle light blue ring near the centre, little flecks being found throughout. His blonde eyelashes only emphasised their beauty. 

Draco shook his head and pressed a quick kiss to his fiance’s lips. He scooted closer, tangling their legs together, and Harry wrapped an arm around him. “Not at all. We both almost died, multiple times. We deserve to be happy. My side of the family will be paying for most of the wedding though, not up for discussion.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The brunette laughed. They fell into silence for a minute before a thought came to Harry’s mind. “Dray? Remember that hair dye that you brought?”

“Yeah. What of it?”

Harry reached over and pushed his fingers into Draco’s blonde hair. He’d cut it a while ago but now it came down to the bottom of his ears. “You should dye your hair before class starts.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at his lover. “Yeah? You think it’d look good?” Harry nodded. “Would you help me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

\----

Draco grimaced as the first bit of dye touched his hair. It was cold and he didn’t necessarily like the feeling. But on the other hand, Harry touching his hair was a very nice feeling. “Harry?”

“Yes, love?” The brunette asked.

“What kind of wedding do you want?” Draco had been wondering for a while, they hadn’t really talked about the actual wedding plans yet. They weren’t going to be married for a while but he’d like to have an idea so it would be easier to plan later on. 

“Definitely not anything like traditional muggle weddings. I’ll show you some pictures later but just know that they’re very bland. I hate them. And not ranch style.” Harry told him as he finished up the roots of his hair. “You?”

Draco smiled a little. “Ideally, I want something that's like… enchanted, I guess? I don’t know what a proper name would be. But I want it outside, an evening wedding, maybe late summer when it’s about to turn to fall. With a bunch of strung up lights and lanterns. White, green, and black as the main colours. Wooden furniture. I want it to be elegant.”

Harry grinned at his fiance. He absolutely adored the man, as well as the way he thought and spoke. “That sounds beautiful, sweetheart. I think I’d like something like that as well. Have you thought about that a lot?”

“Mhm.” Draco mumbled. He saw that his hair was almost completely covered and felt a little spark of excitement. “I’ve thought about it since I was a little kid.”

“Did you know you were gay then?”

“Didn’t know the word for it, but yes. I’ve never felt any interest in girls and I always found myself getting a little too attached to the male love interests in the books I read when I was younger.” The blonde explained. “Mother always knew as well, she told me that when I came out to her. Father was slightly surprised though. He seemed disappointed for a while since I was supposed to marry Daphne Greengrass. He eventually came around though, somewhat at least. We didn’t really talk much in the last few years so I can’t be fully sure.” 

Harry set down the dye and started running his fingers through Draco’s hair, making sure he got all of the strands. “Do you miss him?”

“Much. I know he’s not a good person but-”

“He’s your father, I understand. You tried to rationalize what he did for a long time because you love him. You can both love and hate him, Draco.” Harry stepped away from him and peeled off his gloves, tossing them in the bin. He returned to Draco and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “All done. Now you just have to wait about forty minutes.”

Draco pulled him into a short kiss, careful not to mess up his hair. “Thank you.”

\----

Draco quickly cast a drying spell and colour preserving charms on his hair before walking over to the mirror. It was nice, a dark green that complimented his eyes just like Harry had said it would. He smiled a little and walked out into their room, seeing Harry on their bed. After they’d gotten together, they’d requested a single queen-sized bed instead of the two full-sized ones that were in their room before. “Finished.” He announced as he plopped onto the bed next to Harry.

“It looks really nice, Dray.” Harry observed. He pulled his fiance closer, kissing him for a moment. “You happy with it?”

“Uh-huh. C’mon, we should get to sleep.” Draco muttered, snuggling against the other and yawning. 

“M’kay love.” The brunette grabbed his wand and cast Nox, putting them in darkness. He pulled Draco closer and threw their cover over them. Harry usually got too hot during the night and had to take it off of himself, but Draco got cold very easily. His fiance was basically a snake, seeking out warmth as much as possible. Very fitting considering what his house is.

“G’night, Harry.” Draco whispered against his partner's chest, eyes closing.

Harry mumbled a goodnight back and leaned down to kiss the top of his head, noticing how nice the green hair was with just the moonlight on it. “Dray?”

“Hm?” The blonde asked, opening his eyes and looking up at the other man. “What is it?”

“Before we started dating, when we were at The Three Broomsticks, you told me that you got green dye because it’s your favourite colour. But you said it wasn’t because you’re a Slytherin. So why _is_ green your favourite colour then?” Harry asked. He’d thought about it a few times but he’d never had a reason to bring it up until then.

Draco laughed a little. “Oh. Well, that’s simple. Green because of your eyes, of course.”

“I- Draco,” Harry whined, feeling his cheeks flush. He leaned down again and connected their mouths in a short kiss, Draco making a sweet sound at it. “Stop being cute.”

“That’s literally impossible, Harry. Now go to bed, no more questions. We’ll never get any sleep if you keep up with your ramblings, love.”

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah, okay. I love you, Dray.”

“I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
